


[ART] A Connection

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, coffeeshop, digital, drinking coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: They have a connection that has forever strengthened the fabric of their relationship.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: ART by DIG [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020, welcome to the coffee house (also serving tea)





	[ART] A Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kent_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_Alex/gifts).



> **Request/Prompt Used:** WISHLIST from @kent_alex ([link here](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/628208.html?thread=2160880#cmt2160880)): Seamus/Dean  
> These two just have a connection, and nothing can get between them.  
>  **Notes:** Kicking off my summer of on June 1st w/ my check off list. Hoping to get to many of these wishes! Enjoy!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr](https://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/619691243676532736/a-connection-by-awesomedig-digthewriter), thanks!


End file.
